leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Panpour (Pokémon)
|} Panpour (Japanese: ヒヤップ Hiyappu) is a introduced in Generation V. It evolves into when exposed to a Water Stone. Panpour is one of three elemental monkeys. The other two are the and the . Biology Panpour is a simian, blue-and-cream Pokémon. It has oval eyes that are usually seen closed, large ears with light blue insides, and a tiny, black nose. There is a puffy, wave-like crest on top of its head. Nutrient rich water is stored in this crest. It also possesses a blue, frilled-like feature on its neck and upper shoulders. Its muzzle, lower body, and skinny forelimbs are cream-colored, and its hands seem to have no fingers, aside from a thumb. Its small feet both have three toes each. Its long tail has a clover-shaped tip. Panpour can keep itself damp or water plants by spraying water from its tail. It is mostly found near water sources. In the anime Major appearances Cress's Panpour Panpour debuted in Triple Leaders, Team Threats!, under the ownership of Cress. It appeared alongside and , which were owned by Chili and , respectively. It battled Ash's Pikachu in a Gym and won. Panpour reappeared in Survival of the Striaton Gym!, where it was shown having a battle against Morana and her during a flashback. It reappeared again when it joined Pansear in cheering Cilan and during their battle with . Minor appearances A Panpour appeared in 's flashback in Iris and Excadrill Against the Dragon Buster!. It was one of her many Pokémon friends as a little girl back in the Village of Dragons. A 's Panpour made a cameo appearance in Climbing the Tower of Success!. A Panpour briefly appeared in the 's flashback in A Village Homecoming!. A Trainer's Panpour appeared in Curtain Up, Unova League!. A Panpour appeared in Kalos, Where Dreams and Adventures Begin!. A Panpour appeared in A Battle of Aerial Mobility!. A Trainer's Panpour appeared in Summer of Discovery!, Foggy Pokémon Orienteering!, and Battling Into the Hall of Fame!. A Panpour appeared in Confronting the Darkness!. A Trainer's Panpour appeared in a video in Rivals: Today and Tomorrow!. A Trainer's Panpour appeared in A Performance Pop Quiz!. A 's Panpour appeared in A Dancing Debut!, where it was used during the . It appeared again in Master Class Choices!, where it participated in the Showcase. A Panpour appeared in Party Dancecapades!, under the ownership of a Performer attending Monsieur Pierre's dance party. A Trainer's Panpour appeared in The First Day of the Rest of Your Life!. Pokédex entries In the manga ]] In the Pocket Monsters BW manga In the manga, Cress uses a Panpour against Red's Clefairy in PMBW02 when he tries to instigate a fight between Cress and his brothers Cilan and Chili. The three brothers use their Pokémon against Clefairy, however, their group attack backfires when Clefairy uses the effects of , Panpour and 's attacks to make green tea. In the Be the Best! Pokémon B+W manga A Panpour was shown in Monta's possession in The Key to Triple Battles. He used it against Cheren in a Triple Battle. In the Pokémon Adventures manga Panpour debuted in Pokémon Adventures in a short cameo in A Nickname for Tepig, alongside Cress. It later appeared in Welcome To Striaton City!!, where it prepared tea for , , and alongside its fellow elemental monkeys. In Their First Gym Battle, it battled Tep. A 's Panpour appeared in An Odd Speech and Defeating Stoutland. A Panpour appeared in Special Delivery as one of the Pokémon competing in 's Pokémon Musical. A Panpour appeared in a flashback in Kangaskhan...Kangascan't. In the TCG Game data Pokédex entries |} |} |} |} Game locations ) in the Dreamyard (if starter Pokémon was )}} )}} |} |} |} |} |} |} In side games |area=Beach: Seabreeze Trail, Echo Valley}} |area=Cove Area}} |area=Fontaine (special)}} |area=Tempting Path (1F-9F), Great Glacier (1F-14F), Glacial Underpass (B1-B9), Redland Reaches (1F-10F), Eastern Savanna (1F-14F), Silent Tundra (B1-B26), Dreamy Island (1F-25F), Moonlit Forest (Golden Chamber), Slumbering Cave (B1-B99), Path of No Return (B1-B99), Magnagate dungeons}} |area=Magical Lake: Dual Launchers}} |} |} |area=Blade-and-Shield Path: Stage 3}} |area=Desert Umbra: Stage 312}} |area=Origin Hideaway: Secret Cove (All Areas)}} |} |} Pokémon Global Link promotions |Global Link Panpour|Japanese|PGL|10|November 15, 2012 to January 10, 2013|link=List of Pokémon Global Link promotions/Pokémon#Panpour}} |} Held items Stats Base stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By |Aqua Ring|Water|Status|—|—|20}} |Aqua Tail|Water|Physical|90|90|10||'}} |Astonish|Ghost|Physical|30|100|15}} |Covet|Normal|Physical|60|100|25}} |Disarming Voice|Fairy|Special|40|—|15}} |Hydro Pump|Water|Special|110|80|5||'}} |Low Kick|Fighting|Physical|—|100|20}} |Mud Sport|Ground|Status|—|—|15}} |Nasty Plot|Dark|Status|—|—|20}} |Role Play|Psychic|Status|—|—|10}} |Tickle|Normal|Status|—|100|20}} By tutoring Side game data |- and . Since his eyes make him look like he's smiling, others tend to think he is calm, but he also has a different side. }} |- after battling while its Warrior is equipped with a Water Stone |link= and }} |- |} Evolution |no2=516 |name2=Simipour |type1-2=Water}} Sprites Trivia Origin Panpour is based on a and a . It may also be based on a or may be a visual pun on . It, along with its two contemporaries, seem to inspired by the motif; with its eyes closed, Panpour represents "see no evil". Name origin Panpour may be a combination of ''Pan (the genus of s) and pour. Hiyappu may be a combination of 冷や hiya (cool water) and . In other languages , and ape |de=Sodamak|demeaning=From Soda and |fr=Flotajou|frmeaning=From and |es=Panpour|esmeaning=Same as English name |it=Panpour|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=앗차프 Atchappu|komeaning=From and ape |zh_cmn=冷水猴 Lěng Shuǐ Hóu|zh_cmnmeaning=From and . |ru=Панпур Panpur|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} Related articles *Cress's Panpour *Elemental monkeys External links |} Category:Pokémon that evolve by evolutionary stone Category:Pokémon that evolve using Water Stone de:Sodamak es:Panpour fr:Flotajou it:Panpour ja:ヒヤップ zh:冷水猴